Two Weeks To Lose It
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: Sakura has two weeks to loose her virginity before she has to leave on a mission.  Who'd thought that it would end up being this hard.  Sakura x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**. After 'Taking Shikamaru's Virginity' several people requested a version in which Sakura needs to loose her virginity. So I figured why not.

I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

I made my way into the crowded bar quickly. I had asked my friends Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten to meet me here. I needed their help with something.

The three of them were sitting in a booth together that had high walls around it so you couldn't see the other booths unless you stood up and looked over. Hinata had a side to herself and the three of them had a pitcher of sake in the center and four glasses.

I made a b-line for their table and slid in next to Hinata, not looking at any of the other tables.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata greeted.

"Forehead," Ino smirked.

"Hey, help yourself," Tenten said pushing the pitcher and a glass my way.

I took them and poured myself a shot and quickly downed it.

"Sesh, slow down," Ino muttered.

"Ok girls," I began pouring another shot of the clear liquid. "I need your help."

"No problem," Tenten began watching me curiously.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I need to loose my virginity in less than two weeks," I told them.

Ino who had been drinking at the time, spit her drink out all over Hinata. Hinata glared at her (well as much as she could, she really was too nice) and began to whip the alcohol off her face.

"Your what?!" Ino snapped.

"My virginity," I said taking my shot.

"You don't expect us to…" Tenten trailed off, looking for a way to escape, should the answer be an affirmative.

"Dear god no!" I cried shaking my head, "I need you girls to help me figure out who."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly.

"Thank god," Ino sighed, "You had me worried there."

"I am interested in guys," I reminded them.

"Anyone in particular?" Hinata asked.

"Hum," I began to ponder the question. There had been Sasuke when I was younger. But now that I was 21 and an adult, there really wasn't anyone that I could think about right off hand. "No, not really," I confessed.

"Please tell me you are not still hung up on the Uchiha," Tenten pleaded as she poured everyone shots.

"Hell no," I said shortly, "I stopped liking him when I was 15."

"Thank god for that," Ino sighed taking her shot.

"So we looking at older, younger, or one of the seven?" Tenten asked then downed her's.

"I would go older," Hinata said, "You want someone with experience your first time."

"Yeah and someone who isn't going bang you like you were some whore or something," Ino agreed.

Sighing I took my shot, "So who do we know that is older and single?" I asked.

"Kakashi-senpai," Ino suggested.

I thought about that for a moment. He was hot, but then he had been my sensei when I was 12. That made it kind of awkward.

"Do you think he would read his book while he was at it?" Tenten asked giggling slightly.

We all began to chuckle at his expense.

"I know," Ino laughed, she held up one hand like she was holding a book and the other she had like she was propping herself up, "Yeah Sakura-chan," she said in a deep breathless voice. In her regular voice she said, "He would probably read out loud," in her deep voice she said, "And then Junko grabbed her and threw her roughly to the bed. How about a little reenactment later on Sakura-chan?"

We all began to laugh at that image.

"We'll put him down for a maybe," Tenten smirked.

"There is Genma," Hinata suggested, "He has experience."

"Yeah and probably a million std's," Ino told her.

"Do you think he would keep that senbon needle in his mouth while he was doing it?" Tenten asked.

"It would make kissing and oral really hard," Ino answered.

"Do you think he uses it as like an acupuncture needle for some kind of nerve or something that gets women off?" Tenten asked.

"That would require him actually knowing anatomy," I pointed out.

"That seems unlikely," Ino said.

"No I am sure he knows lots about the female body," Tenten said defensively, then laughed, "Like breasts, ass, and vagina."

Everyone began to laugh at him.

"Maybe legs," Ino added.

"Gai-sensei!" Tenten said holding out her arm and laughing hysterically.

Everyone began cracking up laughing hysterically.

"I am filling you with the seed of my youthfulness," Tenten mimed him.

We just laughed harder.

"He would probably give you the nice guy pose every minute and comment on how youthful you and your body are," Ino added.

"Shall we put him down for no then?" Hinata smirked.

"I'd say so," Ino smirked.

"Hey another pitcher of sake over here!" Tenten called waving the empty pitcher so the bartender could see.

"Ok who else is single?" Tenten asked.

"Ibiki," Ino smirked.

"Oh god!" the rest of us cried horrified.

"The man would probably fuck with your mind the whole time he did it," Ino said.

"Either that or he might use some of his torture equipment on you," Hinata said.

Everyone looked at her shocked. No one would have guessed she would say something like THAT.

"What ARE you and my brother doing?!" I cried.

She just blushed a deep red.

Another pitcher of sake was brought over and our glasses refilled.

"What about Iruka-sensei?" Ino asked.

"He is dating Anko," I told her.

"No way!" Tenten and Ino cried, absolutely scandalized.

"Oh yes," Hinata nodded.

"One can only imagine how much she is corrupting him," Ino sighed.

"What about your new team leader…Yamato?" Hinata suggested.

"That would be really awkward," I said, "I'd have to see him everyday after that."

"Yeah that would get really weird," Tenten agreed.

"What about Raidou?" Hinata suggested.

"Nah," I sighed.

"Any other older guys?" Tenten asked.

"Not really," Ino sighed.

"What about younger?" Tenten asked.

"She doesn't want to do younger," Hinata said shaking her head, "She wants someone with plenty of experience."

"So what about guys our age?" Ino asked.

"Sai," Tenten suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at that.

"He would just call her hag the whole time," Hinata pointed out.

"You like that hag?" Tenten mocked him.

"He would probably ask if what he was doing was right the whole time," Ino added, "Is this how you do it?" she mocked.

"Or he would be like 'I read this in a book one time'," Tenten mocked him.

"Probably Icha Icha," I laughed.

"You'd probably try to kill him before he even broke your hymen," Ino smirked.

"Besides," Hinata added seriously, "You'd have to work with him later on."

"So a no then?" Tenten sighed.

"So hold on," Ino said waving her arms wildly, "So far we only have one maybe and that is Kakashi-senpai."

"No remember Gai?" Tenten said cracking up.

We all began laughing.

"That's right Ino-pig," I laughed.

"So Kakashi and Gai," Ino laughed.

"So what about our seven?" Hinata asked.

"Well Naruto is dating Hinata," I said looking at her.

"And now we all know that they have some kinky stuff going on," Tenten smirked.

Hinata began to blush crimson as she took another shot.

"And you can't have Chouji," Ino said shortly.

"So Ino," Tenten began smirking, "Does Chouji's enlarging jutsu work for ALL parts of his body?"

"Oh yeah," Ino smirked.

We all began to laugh.

"What is the biggest he has been so far?" Tenten asked.

Ino measured about a foot and a half long and a three-inch diameter with her hands.

"Damn!" Tenten gasped.

"Man," Hinata added.

I just took another shot.

"What about Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

"He is single," Ino shrugged.

Tenten began to laugh, "But he is way too lazy," she pointed out.

"Yeah," Ino laughed, "He would probably start making out with you then he would lie back on his back then go, 'Tsh, this is too troublesome, you finish.'"

Everyone began to laugh.

"Maybe sex might actually excite him," Hinata suggested.

"Nothing excites him," Ino told her.

"Speaking of excited," Hinata said looking at Tenten, "What about you and Lee?"

"He is very energetic and has an amazing stamina," Tenten answered.

We all began to giggle.

"I'd expect nothing less from Lee-san," I teased.

"What about Neji?" Ino asked.

"My cousin?!" Hinata cried.

"There aren't any others," Ino pointed out to her.

"Can you just imagine what the babies would look like?" Tenten gasped, "The two of them are so beautiful."

"We are not talking offspring here," I said quickly shaking my head and hands at her, "I just need to loose my virginity for the mission."

"What would Hyuuga be like?" Ino pondered.

Hinata covered her eyes and ears.

"I wonder," Tenten pondered.

"He would probably be really rough and demanding," Ino mused, "He is such a hard ass and perfectionist."

"He'd probably be like 'call me Hyuuga-sama!'," Tenten added as she mocked him. "We were chosen by fate to be together like this."

I poked Hinata and she uncovered her ears.

"What about Shino?" Ino asked.

"He is dating Kiba's cousin," Hinata answered.

"What about Kiba?" Tenten smirked.

"Two words!" Ino cried, "Doggy style!"

"Do you think he howls when he orgasms?" Tenten asked laughing.

Ino pretended to be a dog howling at the moon or something.

We all began to crack up laughing.

"I only howl when there is a full moon out!" a male voice shot sarcastically.

We all shut up right away and looked at each other nervously.

"That wasn't him was it?" I asked worriedly.

"I am afraid so," Ino said.

Ino and Tenten stood up and looked over the wall that divided the tables.

"How much did you guys here?" Ino asked nervously.

"We were here before you were," I heard Shikamaru answer her.

They both slowly sat down.

"Do we want to know who all is over there?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Um…" Tenten trailed off.

"Let's see. Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Raidou, Sai, and all seven of the guys," Ino answered uneasily.

I covered my face with my hands and let out a pained noise. "I am NEVER going to be able to live this one down am I?" I huffed.

"None of us are," Tenten answered sinking into her seat as she downed two shots quickly.

I began to bang my head lightly on the table, "Maybe I will forget the whole idea," I muttered.

"What kind of mission are you going on?" Naruto demanded to know.

"Seduction," I muttered banging my head harder.

"Sakura!" Hinata said stopping me.

I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die right now.

"Maybe we should call it a night," Ino suggested.

"Yeah," Tenten said.

I began to nod.

We all got up and began to head to the door. As we headed outside, Ino turned to us, "Next time we needa have a private girl talk, let's just do it at someone's house."

"I second that," I sighed.

"Look at it this way," Tenten said putting her arm around my shoulders, "The guys now know that you want to have sex and whoever is interested is going to try to win you over now," she said.

"Yeah," Ino smirked, "It'll be like a competition and you will get to pick whoever you want really."

"I hope they go all out for this," Tenten said.

I let out a pained sigh.

"This will be interesting," Hinata agreed.

"The question is, who do you think is interested?" Ino mused.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto

13 days to go (Monday).

I headed into anbu headquarters with heavy feet and troubled mind. All the guys (minus Chouji, Genma and Raidou) were anbu. I was bound to see at least one of them. In fact my office is right in between Shikamaru's and Neji's. I was the head anbu medic, Shikamaru was the strategist, and Neji was in charge of most of the anbu operations, he was just under Tsunade.

When I got to my office, I saw Naruto was standing outside, leaning against the door.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began.

"Hey Naruto-kun," I said with an uneasy smile.

"You and I need to talk," he began.

"I was afraid of that," I groaned, pulling out my keys. He moved out of the way so I could unlock the door and head in. He followed behind me and shut the door as I turned on the light. "So what is on your mind?" I asked sitting down at my desk.

"How about the conversation we overheard last night," he said sitting in the couch on the other side of the room.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "You guys weren't meant to hear that," I sighed.

"Do you girls talk like that often?" he asked.

"Sometimes," I confessed with a shrug.

"So," he began, "Have you decided on anyone?"

"Naruto!" I snapped.

"I am your brother," He argued, "I have to look after you."

I began to rub my eyes with the heels of my hands. "No I don't have anyone in mind right now," I told him.

"I think you should stick to one of the three," he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Kakashi and them are way too old for you," he said, "Neji, Kiba or Nara would be better choices."

"I can't believe this," I muttered running my right hand through my hair.

"The easiest thing to do would be to turn down the mission," he said.

"I can't do that," I told him shortly, "You wouldn't either if you were in my shoes."

"So you have two weeks to figure this out then?" he sighed.

"13 days actually," I corrected him, "I leave on the fourteenth morning."

There was a knock on the door.

I groaned and got up, "I need a secretary," I muttered, "It's not fair that Hyuuga gets one."

"That is because he is the head of anbu," Naruto reminded me, "He is a busy guy."

I opened the door and there was Kiba, his left arm bleeding profusely while he held some wrappings around it with his right hand.

"Kiba are you ok?!" I asked worriedly pulling him into my office.

"I got cut while I was training," he said.

I pushed him onto the couch and began to unwrap the bandages.

"Sesh, what a klutz," Naruto smirked at him.

"Naruto out if you are going to be a pain in the ass," I told him as I got the last of the bandages off.

Naruto got up, "See you two later," he said and left closing the door behind himself.

I just rolled my eyes at him then began to look at the wound, "How did you do this?" I asked as I studied it.

"Shino and I were training and he caught me off guard with a shuriken," he said.

I just glanced at his face then began to work on healing it. Judging by the actual wound, it was done with a kunai and the angle of the cut suggested that it was self-inflicted.

It took about five minutes then I moved over and threw the bandages away in the trashcan. I sat on my desk and looked at him. "Kiba," I began shortly.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?" he asked reclining back some and getting comfortable.

"You are aware that I can tell if a wound has been self-inflicted or not right?" I began. Since when does he call me 'chan'?

He looked uneasy for a split second, "No I didn't know that," he said nonchalantly.

"Now unless you want me to have to do the standard psychological evaluation that I am required to do when I find a self-inflicted injury, you are going to have to tell me why you did it," I began.

"What is this evaluation like?" he asked.

"Lots of really annoying and retarded questions and then Tsunade, Ibiki and Shizune and I have to review the results. Sometimes more testing with either Tsunade or Ibiki is required after that," I told him.

"Sounds like a hassle," he muttered.

"Cause it is," I told him.

"Hn," he mused.

"Does this have anything to do with what you overheard last night?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Quite possibly," he smirked as he stood up. He stopped right in front of me, "Just wanted to let you know that I would be willing to help you out if you like." He leaned over and gave my forehead a kiss. "See you later koinu(puppy)," he smirked and headed out of my office, closing the door behind himself.

I let out a loud groan then sat in my chair and began to go over some of my files.

At about lunchtime I got to Shikamaru's file and saw that he hadn't had his monthly check up. Just great, I'll just pass it off to Shizune.

Getting up I walked over and knocked politely on his door.

"Come in," he called.

Lazy bastard, didn't want to get up and answer it.

I opened the door and went inside of his office. He was sitting at his desk with a couple maps stretched out in front of him.

He looked up at me, "What can I do for you Sakura?" he asked.

I tossed the folder on his desk, "Care to explain why you didn't get your check up last month?" I asked.

He opened it up and flipped through. "Busy," he answered shortly flipping it closed and handing it back to me.

"What is your schedule like this afternoon?" I asked taking his folder in my right hand.

"Just going over the logistics for the next mission to wave in a week," he muttered.

"I want you in exam room one at four to meet Shizune to have your physical done," I told him.

"Aren't you the one responsible for handling all anbu exams?" he asked smartly.

I gave him an exasperated sigh, "I am busy this afternoon," I told him.

"I'll wait till you are available," he said turning his attention back to the maps.

"Three then," I muttered and began to head out.

As I walked over to my office I saw Kakashi leaning against the wall opposite my door. He looked at me over his book and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do for you Kakashi-senpai?" I asked.

"Hokage-sama sent me to find you so I could get my check up," he said nonchalantly as he looked back down at his book.

"Exam room two," I said pointing down the hall to where the three rooms were.

Anbu was its own self-sustaining institution. They had their own training grounds, interrogation rooms, hospital and exam rooms, locker rooms, offices, every thing they could need.

I went into my office and began to look over his file.

He hadn't had a check up in three months. I let out a groan. It was impossible to get him in here, he always came up with excuses to avoid the hospital. As I looked more at his record I noticed one little thing. He always got his check up once every six months. So he was randomly three months early.

Closing his file I headed out of my office.

"Haruno-san I need to talk to you for a moment," Neji began as I past his open door.

I stopped in the doorway, "Right this moment?" I asked, "I have Kakashi waiting for me in exam room two."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Isn't he a bit early for his half a year check up?" he asked.

"I had noticed that," I sighed leaning against the frame.

"Once you are finished come and find me and we will discuss your next mission over lunch," he said.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was about 12:30 now. I nodded and headed into the exam room.

He was already sitting on the bed, in just his boxers and mask and his book was put away.

My jaw dropped and I almost dropped the folder. It's not like I have never seen Kakashi in so little clothes before, it's just that usually he took them off one article at a time and never at once. I need time to adjust to this!

"Sakura-chan?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Kakashi-senpai," I said shaking myself mentally. I had a job to do damn it!

It took only fifteen minutes and then I spent another five filing out all his paperwork.

"You know you are free to go," I told him.

"How 'bout I take you out to lunch?" he suggested putting his pants back on.

"I have to meet Hyuuga-san to go over the details of my next mission," I told him.

"Perhaps tomorrow then," he said pulling on his shirt.

"One good for you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'll see you then," he said putting the rest of his clothes on and puffing out of there.

"Hyuuga-san," I said knocking on his open door.

He looked up, "You ready?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah," I sighed.

He got up and I moved out of the way so that he could shut the door behind himself and lock it.

I began to head down towards the lounge.

"Wrong way Haruno-san," he began.

I stopped and turned to look at him confused. Neji always just had lunch in the lounge so he could get back to work as soon as possible.

"We are going to go to Shiboni," he clarified.

That was the place that all the rich business people went to, "Um…Hyuuga-san," I began. I did have a lot of money, but I don't spend that much money on food ever.

"I am inviting you out so I will cover the expenses," he said shortly as he began to head down the hall.

"Are you sure?" I asked following him, "We could just get ramen or something."

He really didn't want to talk about my mission. He just sat there eating while I rambled on and on about anything I could think to talk about, which was a lot.

When we got back to HQ, then he wanted to talk about the mission.

He had me in his office until five till three.

"I need to go Hyuuga-san," I told him getting up, "I have to give Shikamaru a check up in five minutes."

He raised an eyebrow at this, "Alright," he said.

I bowed to him slightly and went to my office to grab his folder.

When I got into the exam room, he was just in his boxers. What is it with the men today!?

I had to quickly turn to a table near the door so I could have my back to him. There was a deep blush across my cheeks. You'd never guess just by looking at him with his clothes on, but underneath he had a really nice body.

And it's not like I haven't seen him in just his boxers before either.

I took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you ok over there?" he asked smugly.

"Just looking for my pen," I lied.

"There is one right on the table here," he said.

Taking another deep breath I turned around to face him. "Thank you," I began and took it from him.

For some reason, even though they had the same check up; it took me ten minutes longer to do Shikamaru then Kakashi. I began to quickly fill out the paperwork will he sat there in just his boxers watching me.

"You can go now," I reminded him.

"I'm in no hurry," he shrugged.

I was so tense, I could feel the pen cracking slightly as I held it.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. I closed it then turned to look at him, "Nothing really," I confessed.

"Would you like to go and get some ramen?" he asked.

"Sure," I said against my better judgment. I need to get away from these guys.

He began to slowly get dressed. I just watched him out of the corner of my eyes.

Once he was dressed he moved behind me and touched my left shoulder, "I'll grab you after work," he said. His hand slid down to my elbow and he moved away.

Shivers went down my spine. I turned my head and watched him leave the room.

I went back to my office and sitting on the couch was Tenten (the only other female anbu member), "Thank god it is you," I sighed as I closed the door.

"How are you holding up?" she asked.

I told her about my day as I sat at my desk.

"Neji, Kiba, Nara and Kakashi?" she gasped, "that would be a hard decision to make."

I just groaned as I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Why exactly do you want to loose your virginity anyway?" she asked.

"When I got the mission from Tsunade," I explained, "She told me that she was sorry that I was the one selected to do it, but there were no other choices. As I was leaving she told me that it would be a good idea to find some guy that I like and loose my virginity to him. Sometimes on these types of missions things get out of hand and I don't want to loose it to some perverted bastard or to be raped."

"Makes sense I guess," she sighed. "So who are you leaning towards? Might I suggest Neji, but then I am partial since he is my former teammate," she changed the subject.

"I am not leaning towards anyone right now," I told her, "I am just so confused right now."

"I think Naruto makes a valid point, Kakashi is a bit too old for you. 14 years is just a bit too much if you ask me," she said.

"I think so," I nodded.

"So we are down to three then," she smirked.

I looked at the clock, it was ten till four, "I gotta go meet Tsunade-shishou," I told her.

"Catch ya later," she said getting up.

At six I was half lying on my desk, exhausted.

"Tired?" a voice asked.

I looked over and saw Shikamaru, "You could say that," I muttered, sitting straight up and stretching.

"Would you rather reschedule for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nah," I sighed getting up, "I am too tried to cook anything."

Naruto and Hinata were also there, so I had a really good time.

End Chapter Two 

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a problem. I cannot figure out who I want her to choose. So I am going to leave it up to you the reader. Let me know what you think and whoever gets the most votes will be it. The choices are Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba. I am a fan of all three of them with Sakura, so I leave everything in your capable hands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I already have the first 8 chapters done and will start working again once I have a general idea as to which direction everyone wants this to go in. But don't worry, I will make it so you have no idea who gets to do it. **

**And I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Three 

12 Days to go (Tuesday).

I had just sat at my desk when there was a knock on the door. I was slightly agitated by their timing but got up anyway.

Opening the door I saw Kiba holding a large bag from Konoha Café.

"Kiba?" I asked confused looking from him, to the bag, to the two drinks he held in his hands.

"I didn't know what you like so I bought two of everything," he said with a smile as he held up the bag. "And I got you a coffee."

"Thanks Kiba," I said with a smile, moving over so he could come in. I closed the door behind him, "You didn't need to bring me breakfast."

"Something I wanted to do," he smirked putting the drinks down. He reached into the bag and pulled out napkins and small plates. "We have bagels, cream cheese, cinnamon rolls, danishes, muffins, scones, crumb cakes, and some kind of fruity pastry."

"You really cleaned them out," I smiled sitting down and grabbing a plate. I reached in a pulled out a blueberry bagel and cream cheese.

"Yeah, I had to fight some old lady for the last cinnamon roll," he joked.

"Hand that to me," I told him.

He reached in and gave it to me.

"Thank you," I smiled broadly at him.

The door opened and Tenten came in. "Oh…sorry to interrupt," she began to head out.

"Go grab a coffee from the lounge and Uzumaki and come join us," Kiba said, "We have plenty of food."

"Ok," she smiled then headed out.

I looked at him skeptically. Why would he want others to be around? Neji and Shikamaru had tried to monopolize my time.

We talked for about five minutes about some anbu stuff.

The door opened, "Kiba brought food?!" Naruto cried bounding in with Tenten behind him.

"Yep," I smiled broadly, "He was nice enough to bring me breakfast."

"That is a lot of food," Tenten said reaching into the bag and pulling out a muffin.

"Didn't know what to get her," Kiba shrugged, "So I got two of everything."

Naruto grabbed a cheese danish then sat on the couch with Tenten.

"Thanks Kiba," Tenten said in between bites.

"Fanks," Naruto said with his mouth full.

"Swallow then talk," I told him rolling my eyes.

We sat around and talked for ten minutes, chatting amiably.

"What is everyone doing tonight?" Kiba asked.

No one was doing anything.

"Why don't the four of us and Lee and Hinata go out for some Korean b-b-que tonight?" Kiba suggested.

"I am in," Naruto said excitedly.

"Me two," Tenten said.

"I am," I agreed.

Kiba had a huge smile.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. There was Shikamaru holding a dozen pink and white lilies in his hand. "Shika!?" I said startled.

He saw the others and became embarrassed. "If I am interrupting I can come back later," he began.

"Of course you aren't," I said stepping aside and letting him come in.

Tenten had a goofy smile, Naruto had a face similar, Kiba looked agitated.

"I was visiting Ino this morning at the flower shop," He began holding them out to me.

"Thank you," I beamed as I took them. "They are beautiful."

"Why don't you join us Nara?" Kiba suggested shortly, "There is still plenty of food."

"I think I will," Shikamaru said in a similar tone, "Just let me go grab my coffee from my office."

"I'll go get some water for these," I said heading out behind him.

I pushed my way into his office behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was absolutely startled, "Thank you for the flowers," I said and went to get some water for them.

Neji, Shino, and Lee ended up joining us as well.

XXXX

Everyone left Kiba and I alone. I looked at the clock and saw that I was an hour behind in work now. I let out an inward groan, at least it had been worth it.

Kiba got up and began to clean up the mess and I quickly helped him.

"That was a lot of fun," I began with a smile as we cleaned the last of it up. Hands on my desk I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned his head at the last second and my lips ended up pressed lightly against his. I was too shocked to respond at first.

I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I was going to give you a kiss on the cheek two, so I thought I would eliminate a step," he explained.

"Oh," I said softly.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I'll see you tonight then," he said with a smile before leaving with all the garbage.

Sighing I plopped down in my chair. I slouched down and stared at the ceiling as I mindlessly twirled my pen around my fingers. "Kiba, Nara or Neji?" I mused.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called sitting up straight.

Neji's secretary came in, "Haruno-dono, Hyuuga-sama sent me over here to assist you since you have fallen behind in your work this morning," she said uneasily.

Neji sent someone over to help me! I could have cried I was so grateful. "I really appreciate your help," I said and began to give her a few things to do for me.

XXXX

She was a very efficient worker and I was able to send her back over to Neji after only a half an hour, since I was now ahead in my work thanks to her help. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30.

Sighing I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling.

Getting up I ran out and headed to the dango stand.

"Hyuuga-san?" I asked knocking on his opened door as I held the bag in my hand.

"Haruno-san," he said looking up and acknowledging me.

I moved over and stopped in front of his desk. I held out the bag to him with a smile, "I wanted to thank you for sending your secretary over to help this morning," I began. "So I bought you some dango."

"Thank you," he said taking the bag.

"Megumi-san really is a great worker, you are lucky to have her," I told him.

"I know," he said pulling out one of the sticks. He held it out to me, "Sit down and join me, unless you have more work to do," he said.

"Nope, she got me caught up for the first time in months," I smiled taking it and sitting down.

He grabbed one out for himself and began to eat. Once he did, I began as well. It was no surprise that Anko loved the stuff so much; but then her last name was a type of dango after all.

"What are you doing this evening?" he asked.

"I am having dinner with Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Kiba," I answered him.

"Perhaps tomorrow night then?" he asked.

"Nothing yet," I shrugged.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me then?" he asked.

"I would love to," I told him with a smile.

"Hyuuga-sama," a voice said over the intercom that belonged to Megumi. "Hokage-sama is on line one for you."

"I'll let you take that," I said getting up.

"I will see you later," he said reaching for the phone.

I quickly moved over and gave him a kiss on his right cheek, "Thanks again," I said with a smile then headed out.

XXXX

Kakashi called me at 12:45 and told me that Neji and Tsunade were sending him out on a month long mission right away and wouldn't be able to make lunch.

I was slightly disappointed but, this way I didn't have to worry about him now.

XXXX

Instead I met Hinata and Ino.

"So how are things going forehead?" Ino asked.

"Confusing," I muttered.

I told them about the last two days.

"I say Shikamaru," Ino said.

"I say Kiba," Hinata added her opinion.

"And Tenten says Neji," I told them with a sigh.

"Though Kiba cleaning out the café was cute," Ino conceded.

"Shikamaru was very attentive to you last night," Hinata pointed out.

I pulled my hair slightly, "You guys are just making me more confused," I whined, "You are supposed to be helping me decide."

"We are trying," Ino huffed, "It is just too soon still."

"After you have dinner with Neji-nee-san we can compare each of the dinners," Hinata suggested.

"We could also analyze your personalities and then figure out which pairing would have the better babies," Ino suggested.

"Ino. Move on from the babies," I told her, "We are not going there. This is just for the mission. I don't necessarily want a relationship after this."

"You are going through all this trouble just for a one night stand?" Ino said raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a relationship," I conceded some, "But I am not sure right now."

"If we are talking long-term then Hyuuga has a lot of money," Ino pointed out.

Hinata glared at her.

"Not to mention he is the head of anbu. He would never let you do these types of missions again," Ino pointed out.

The idea did have merits to it.

"And the babies…"

I zoned her out.

XXXX

We all had dinner and everyone really had a good time.

Afterwards Kiba asked me to get some dango. So I'll cheat and have it twice. We got some dango and green tea to go and began to walk around the village.

We stopped at the red arch bridge that used to serve as my team's meeting point.

I jumped up and sat on the railing, "This was nice Kiba," I told him.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, "I had a good time two," he leaned against the opposite railing.

"May I ask how the great decision is coming along?" he asked, "Who is in the running?"

"You know, you and Naruto are the only guys who have actually had the nerve to ask me that," I pointed out to him.

He just shrugged.

"Well right now in the running is Neji, Nara and you," I told him, "Provided you want to be in the running."

"I'd have to be dumb to not want to," he said.

I blushed slightly.

He moved over and stood in front of me, with his hands on the railing on either side of me. Leaning forward he placed his lips on mine.

I was startled for a second then closed my eyes slightly and let my lips fall apart slightly. His tongue slid into my mouth and began to caress my own tongue. I hummed contently as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I could feel his lips turn up in a slight smile as his hands went around my waist and stepped closer so that my knees were against his stomach.

Pulling apart for air for a second, we looked at each other.

"Ki…" I began but was silenced as he began to kiss me again and I kissed him back eagerly. He stepped closer again, forcing my knees apart so he could stand in between them.

The next time we parted for air, we parted completely.

"You are a beautiful woman," he said pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

I blushed and looked down at the ground to my left, "Thanks," I said softly.

He took my hand, "Let's get you home," he said.

When we got to my apartment we had another kiss and he left.

End Chapter Three 

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a problem. I cannot figure out who I want her to choose. So I am going to leave it up to you the reader. Let me know what you think and whoever gets the most votes will be it. The choices are Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba. I am a fan of all three of them with Sakura, so I leave everything in your capable hands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: A lot of people have suggested that I write either three different endings or I do a foursome. I think I am going to have to nix the idea of a foursome cause I don't want Sakura to really be so sexual or such a slut in this story (hence the 21 year old virgin). I will consider writing different endings though, it just depends on my workload and how motivated I am. **

And I don't own Naruto Chapter Four 

11 days to go (Wednesday).

The first half of my morning was uneventful compared to the proceeding days. Tenten and Naruto did stop by separately to know what had happened after Kiba and I went off on our own.

At lunchtime I went to Neji's office.

"Hyuuga-san," I said knocking on the door.

"Haruno-san," he said but didn't look up.

"I needed to talk to you about dinner tonight," I told him.

He quickly looked up at that, "Do you need to cancel?" he asked, a slight, very slight hint of worry in his voice.

"No," I said quickly, "It's just that I forgot that I am going to be training with my team from one to six. So I just wanted to ask if you could pick me up at seven at my place, or if you want to meet me somewhere?" I asked.

"I will pick you up at your place then," he said.

"Great," I said with a smile, "I will see you at seven then."

"Till then," he said tilting his head slightly.

I headed out of his office and to Shikamaru's. I knocked quickly.

"Come in," he called.

I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"What can I do for you Sakura?" he asked looking up at me and leaning back in his chair.

"You want to take me out to dinner tomorrow night," I told him.

"I do?" he asked torn between shocked and amused.

"Yes you do," I told him with a slight smile.

"Ok then," he said straightening up, "Did I have a place in mind to take you or did you have something in mind?" he asked playing along.

"You were thinking no ramen and preferably something that required sitting down at a table somewhere and having someone wait on us," I told him.

He had a slight smirk on his face now, "Was I going to take you straight after work, or was I going to let you go home and change first?" he asked.

"You were going to let me go change so I can look nice," I told him.

"Well ok then," he said leaning back again, "I will see you tomorrow at say seven?"

"Works for me," I smiled and headed out to get something to eat and to change for my training.

XXXX

"So hag," Sai began as we had a taijutsu spar, "How are things going with loosing your virginity? Anyone crazy or stupid enough to be up to the job?" he asked.

"You are just jealous because you were shot down," I shot back at him.

"You are too ugly for me," he said coldly.

"Man, you are such a bastard sometimes," I told him.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out throwing a punch at my head.

I dodged and threw a kick at him that he dodged as well, "I am currently dating three different guys," I told him.

"Damn hag," he muttered throwing a barrage of punches my way.

I blocked them all, "I can't help it that guys actually want me," I said then went on the offensive.

"Sakura, Sai. I know that Sakura's mission to loose her virginity is very interesting, but start sparing for real unless you want to have to do ten thousand laps around the village," Yamato warned.

There was no more talking as both of us picked up the pace.

XXXX

I went home and showered and changed into a sky blue yukata with white obi sash.

At exactly seven there was a knock on my door. I shook my head, amazed at his sense of timing as I answered the door.

I just about started drooling when I saw him standing there in a crimson colored yukata.

"Hyuuga-san," I said politely.

"Haruno-san," he nodded.

I threw on my sandals and grabbed my purse. Locking up I turned to him. "Sakura," I told him.

"Hn?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me slightly as we began to head down the street.

"Call me Sakura," I told him, "We aren't at work so you don't have to be so formal."

"Then just call me Neji," he said.

I smiled up at him, "You got yourself and deal Neji-san," I told him.

XXXX

He took me to a restaurant, which was really nice and we had a good time. Afterwards we went walking around the village in silence for a half an hour.

We ended up at my house.

"I really had a good time Neji-san," I told him.

"I am glad," he said with the smallest hint of a smile.

Leaning closer to him I placed my lips on his. After a second of surprise, he began to kiss back. His hands slid up to my sides. My mouth opened for him slightly and his tongue swept inside and began to caress my mouth and tongue. I let out a small sigh as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After we broke apart for air the third time he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, "You really are an amazing woman Sakura-chan," he said running his fingers gently over my cheek and lips.

"Thank you Neji-kun," I said slightly as I blushed.

He kissed my forehead, "I will see you tomorrow morning," he said.

"Good night," I said.

Taking a deep breath I headed inside.

End Chapter Four 

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a problem. I cannot figure out who I want her to choose. So I am going to leave it up to you the reader. Let me know what you think and whoever gets the most votes will be it. The choices are Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba. I am a fan of all three of them with Sakura, so I leave everything in your capable hands.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**And I don't own Naruto**

Chapter Five 

10 Days to go (Thursday).

Looking at my records this morning I saw that Kiba was due for a check up on Monday. I smirked inwardly when I thought about how well that was going to go.

I decided to take a brief break so I could track him down so I could schedule something with him.

It took twenty minutes to find him training with his old team. I smiled as I watched him and Akamaru together. Kiba looked really hot, all sweaty and tried from training so hard. Leaning against a tree I waited to be acknowledged before I interrupted them.

I was kept waiting for ten minutes.

"Hey Sakura-san," Hinata said coming over and drinking from her water bottle.

"Hey Hinata," I smiled at her as I stood up straight.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"Need to talk to Kiba for a second," I told her.

She eyed me wearily.

"Merely from a medic nin perspective," I said holding up my hands defensively.

"How are things going then?" she asked.

"I went out with Neji last night and it went really well," I told her, "Shika and I are going out tonight."

She smiled slightly as she shook her head, "Not many women can say they are dating three guys at once," she pointed out.

"I am so lucky huh?" I smiled.

"So when are we going to get together to compare?" she asked.

"Some time Saturday," I told her.

"No problem," she nodded.

"Hey koinu," Kiba smirked as he came over with Akamaru, drinking from his water bottle.

"Inu," I said with a smile.

"I'll head out then. See you Saturday," Hinata said.

"See ya," I waved to her as she left.

"What is up?" he asked leaning against the tree I had been and watching me.

"You need your monthly check up on Monday," I told him.

He smirked slightly. "Just tell me where and when," he said.

"My you are easy," I teased slightly. "How about four in exam room two?"

"I'll be there," he nodded, "Anything else?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow night?" I asked him as I leaned against the tree as well facing him.

"If I have any then I am canceling them now," he said.

I smiled at him, "How about we go to dinner?" I suggested, "Just you and me this time."

"When do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Seven at my place," I told him.

"I'll be there," he said.

"Great," I said beginning to move away.

He caught my arm and pulled me into a kiss.

After we broke apart for air he smirked, "See you Friday koinu."

"See you," I blushed slightly and headed back for my office.

XXXX

A team of anbu arrived as soon as I got back from lunch. Two of them had serious injuries, the third only had a few substantial and the fourth had just a few scrapes and bruises. I had to call Shizune to come down and help me.

I spent the rest of the day with them.

XXXX

I was exhausted by the time I was done with them at about a quarter after five. I considered canceling my date with Shikamaru, that's how tired I was. Instead I opted to go home and lie down for an hour and by then I should be fine.

XXXX

I had just changed into a black halter-top dress that went to my knee when Shikamaru knocked on the door. He was five minutes early.

"Coming!" I called as I made my way to the door putting on some earrings. The nap had done me a lot of good and was now ready to go.

Opening the door I smiled as I saw him. He had on black pants, a sky blue shirt and black tie. He looked really nice.

He held out a red rose to me, "You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," I smiled taking the rose. I got my shoes and purse and we headed out.

XXXX

He took me to a nice restaurant and we had a really good time. Afterwards he took me out on a walk through some of the forested area the Nara's owned. There were a bunch of deer nearby and I plopped down on the small wooden fence and began to watch them.

They made me think of Shikamaru; beautiful, graceful, but sometimes easily lost and unnoticeable in the context of their surroundings.

He crossed his arms over the railing right next to me and watched them as well.

"It is really pretty out here," I told him.

"I suppose so," he shrugged.

I turned my body so that I was facing him. He straightened up at my movement.

"Shika?" I said softly leaning over and kissing him briefly on the lips. He looked at me surprised but then leaned in to kiss me. He sucked on my lower lip slightly until I opened my mouth for him. He began to kiss me lazily, as if he had all the time in the world. I pulled him as close to me as I could as his arms went around me as well.

After we split up for air a third time we decided that it was getting late and we needed to head home.

He gave me a good night kiss at my door and left.

End Chapter Five 

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a problem. I cannot figure out who I want her to choose. So I am going to leave it up to you the reader. Let me know what you think and whoever gets the most votes will be it. The choices are Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba. I am a fan of all three of them with Sakura, so I leave everything in your capable hands.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**And I don't own Naruto**

Chapter Six 

9 Days to go (Friday).

"So when are we getting together to go over things so far?" Tenten asked as she barged into my office.

"I need to start locking my door don't I?" I sighed, "Between you and Naruto."

"Are you doing anything in here that I shouldn't see?" she smirked.

"No," I said shortly.

"Then you have nothing to complain about," she said sitting in the other chair, "So when are us girls getting together?"

"Tomorrow at lunch," I told her.

"I would have thought that we would be doing it today," she commented.

I slowly shook my head, "I am going out with Kiba alone tonight so that way I have had one date with each of them without anyone else tagging along," I told her.

"Sounds reasonable," she shrugged. "So how far have you gotten with them?"

"Tenten?!" I gasped scandalized.

"What? It is a perfectly valid question," she defended herself.

"I've kissed all of them," I told her.

"Please tell me that tongue was involved," she said worriedly.

I just looked at her skeptically, "Do you honestly think anyone could go on a date with any of those three guys and not?" I asked shortly.

"So who is the better kisser?" she asked excitedly.

My phone rang, I put it on speakerphone. "Yes?" I answered.

"Haruno-dono, this is Megumi. Hyuuga-sama would like to discuss the medical condition of the team that just returned yesterday as soon as it is convenient for you," she said.

"Tell him I will be right over," I told her then hung up. "Duty calls," I said with a mock sigh.

"You got out of answering now, but I will get it out of you later," she warned as we both stood up.

"Yeah, yeah. I figured as much," I told her as we walked over to Neji's office.

"Hey Neji," Tenten said waving at him.

"Tenten-san," he said.

"See you two later," she smirked then gave me an obnoxious wink before she left.

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. I began to head in.

"Could you close the door behind you?" he asked as I moved in.

"Sure Hyuuga-san," I said closing it then sat down in front of his desk.

XXXX

We debriefed for an hour and a half over what condition each of the anbu members were in now.

I began to stand up to leave once we were finished.

"What are you doing tonight Sakura-san?" he asked.

I was shocked that he called me that here. "I am going out with Kiba tonight," I confessed.

"And tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I have to pull a shift at the hospital," I told him, "And Sunday I am spending the night relaxing."

He looked mildly annoyed and disappointed.

"You can have first dibs on Monday if you want," I told him.

"I will get you at seven then," he said.

I nodded. I began to open the door, "Oh, let me know what your schedule is like on Wednesday because you are due for your check up," I told him.

"I will get back to you on it, Monday," he nodded shortly and made a note of it.

"See you later," I told him and left.

XXXX

When Kiba showed up I was dressed in a jean skirt and black halter-top. He was in jeans and had on a red shirt.

"Hey koinu," he smiled at me as his eyes rested longer on my legs than anything else.

"Hey inu," I sighed crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for his gaze to come back up to my face.

He finally looked at me again, "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," I said and grabbed my stuff.

XXXX

He took me to a little hole in the wall looking place. But on the inside was really nice and the food was good and the atmosphere was really comfortable, making conversation very easy and natural.

We both had a really good time.

End Chapter Six 

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a problem. I cannot figure out who I want her to choose. So I am going to leave it up to you the reader. Let me know what you think and whoever gets the most votes will be it. The choices are Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba. I am a fan of all three of them with Sakura, so I leave everything in your capable hands.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am sorry that the last chapter didn't go into a lot of detail about what happened during Kiba and Sakura's date. I was trying to keep everything even and since I had already gone into detail about their previous date, I didn't want him to have two and the others just one. **

**And I don't own Naruto**

Chapter Seven 

8 Days to go (Saturday).

All of us girls, and Naruto met at my house for lunch.

"Why are you here again?" Ino asked glaring at the intruder.

"He followed me here," Hinata sighed.

Naruto crossed his arms across his chest, "I am her brother. I have as much a say in this as you guys do," he huffed.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok let's get started," Tenten pulled out a list of questions she had complied, "First off, who is the best kisser?"

Naruto looked annoyed as he waited for my answer.

"Well, Kiba really does know how to use his tongue," I mused out loud, "But then Neji and Shikamaru were by no means bad either…"

Hinata blushed hearing about her cousin.

"We'll say Kiba," Ino said.

"Now who took you to the best restaurant?"

"Best as in better food or more expensive?" I asked.

"Expensive," Ino said.

"Food," Hinata argued.

"Answer both," Naruto suggested.

"Food was Shikamaru and expensive was Neji," I answered.

"Best time after dinner?"

"Shikamaru," I answered, "We went into the forest and watched the deer. It was cute."

"Gag," Naruto muttered.

Hinata almost glared at him, "I think it is cute," she said.

"Who looked the best when you went out?"

"How the hell do you answer that one?!" I gasped, "Give each of them a point."

"Who was the best conversationalist?"

"Kiba."

"Really?" Ino asked amazed.

"Neither of the other two talk a whole lot. Neji is the worst though. At least he is a good listener," I told them.

XXXX

The questions went on for an hour. And in the end they were all within like one or two points of each other so there really was no definitive winner.

"Why don't you guys give your opinions?" I suggested.

"I still say Neji, even though I am kind of partial towards Kiba since he brought you breakfast that one morning," Tenten said.

"I say Shika, but then I still think you and Hyuuga would have amazing babies," Ino said for the millionth time.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I say Kiba," Hinata said, "But then I also like Shikamaru, he keeps giving you flowers and seems to really go well with you."

Everyone turned to look at Naruto.

He crossed his arms over his chest and pondered it.

It looked like it was painful for him.

"Yo, Naruto. Any day now," Ino said after five minutes.

"I am better friends with dog boy then the other two," he began. "But then I know that Neji and Shikamaru both want a woman like you, and I think Kiba might as well. Neji has had to go through more crap in his life. But then Shikamaru is always getting overlooked because of the others. Kiba might be better suited for you."

"Just pick someone!" Tenten ordered him.

He continued to ponder.

"This is going to take awhile," I sighed getting up and going into the kitchen.

The other girls followed, leaving him alone in the living room.

I pulled some fresh cut fruit from this morning out and we began to dig in.

"How long do you think it will take him?" Ino asked.

"Could be minutes, could be hours," I told her.

"Why did we let him in again?" Tenten asked, teasing.

"He would have broken in," Hinata pointed out with a sigh.

"Sometimes he really drives me crazy," I sighed, "Don't know how you put up with him," I said looking over at Hinata.

She just blushed slightly but didn't answer beyond that.

XXXX

After twenty minutes Naruto came in. We all stopped talking and eating and stared at him waiting.

"I need more data," he began.

We all groaned.

"I want to talk to them myself and see how pure their intentions are and if they are acceptable for this," he said.

"God he reminds me of Neji," Tenten muttered.

Naruto glared at her.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ino agreed. "Sakura is not to see any of them till Monday. We will go out and talk to all of the guys and met back here tomorrow night and discuss it again."

Everyone agreed to it.

I shooed everyone out so I could get ready for my hospital shift.

XXXX

7 Days to go (Sunday).

Unfortunately, our tiebreaker was sent on a mission early in the afternoon before he got a chance to meet up with us and discusses what he thought. What made matters worse (or better since he wouldn't be constantly interfering) was that I did really want his opinion on the matter. Since Sasuke was still off wondering around with his little group Hemi, Hebi…whatever he decided to call them, Naruto had become more and more important to my life and now I see him like a brother.

XXXX

By seven I was alone getting ready to eat dinner when there was a knock on the door. Grumbling slightly, I went over to answer it.

Opening the door, I saw a little girl with two red triangles on her cheeks. She was holding a big bouquet of flowers.

I was completely shocked, "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Kiba-nee-san wanted me to give you these," she said holding them out to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you sweetie," I said taking them from her.

She began to turn around.

"Wait," I told her. Once she was facing me, I pulled out a white lily, I held it out to her, "Could you give this to him and tell him I said thank you?" I asked her.

She nodded as she took it.

I gave her a red one, "And this is for you."

She took it with a smile and ran off.

Closing the door I inhaled their fragrance then moved to the kitchen to get a vase of water and to finish my dinner.

End Chapter Seven 

**Author's Note: So I have a bit of a problem. I cannot figure out who I want her to choose. So I am going to leave it up to you the reader. Let me know what you think and whoever gets the most votes will be it. The choices are Neji, Shikamaru or Kiba. I am a fan of all three of them with Sakura, so I leave everything in your capable hands.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry that it has taken so long to post this. I just got a new dog (a 7 week old boston terrier that is absolutely adorable) and I just discovered the Fruits Baskets manga (let's face it, they are never going to continue the anime and that makes me really sad (great read. I highly recommend it)).**

**And I don't own Naruto**

Chapter Eight 

6 Days to go (Monday).

I was really beginning to feel the pressure of this self-assigned mission. I had less than a week to figure this all out. I didn't like any of the three guys particularly more than the others.

A couple people greeted me as I made my way to my office.

Unlocking the door I turned on the light and got quite a surprise. There was a large vase with two-dozen red roses and baby's breath on my desk.

Smiling I made my way over and pulled the card out. 'One rose for every hour I thought of you yesterday. HN.'

A giggle made its way out as I read the card three more times. Who would of thought that Hyuuga Neji of all people could be this romantic?

I was going to go over there and thank him. But I was called down to the emergency rooms, since another team had arrived and two of them were seriously hurt.

XXXX

I was exhausted as I made my way back to my office four hours later. It was about 1:30 and all I wanted to do was crawl up under my desk and sleep.

Walking into my office I saw something on my desk that made me smile. There was a bag from the ramen stand with a rose taped to the side with a card.

I took the note off and read it. 'I heard another team arrived that needed your help. I thought I would save you the trouble of going out for lunch. Shika.'

Pulling the large container out of the bag I noticed that it was still warm. I plopped down in my chair and opened up the container. It was miso, my favorite.

Making quick work of the ramen I moved over and lied down on my couch, after locking the door, and fell asleep.

XXXX

Yawning, I began to stretch as I woke up again. Looking down I noticed a blanket pulled up to my chest.

I quickly looked over at my desk and saw Kiba reclining back in my chair, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. I began to sit up.

"You were late so I came to check up on you," he said, not even looking at me. "I heard about the anbu team and figured you needed to sleep more."

"I'm sorry Kiba," I began looking at the clock and noticing that it was ten after five.

"It's no problem," he said with a smile as he straightened up and looked over at me.

I felt my heart beat faster when I saw his smile. I began to get up, "Let me grab your file and we can do it now," I told him.

"I could just come back tomorrow," he suggested, "We could do lunch afterwards."

"I'd like that," I told him.

He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. His lips pressed against mine and his tongue ran along my lips erotically before he moved his mouth away, "I'll look forward to it," he whispered into my ear. Moving away, his hand slid across my stomach slightly before he opened the door and headed out.

I was flushed and panting as I stared at the now closed door. Damn that was hot.

Going over to my desk I plopped down and stared up at the ceiling.

"Neji…Shika…Kiba?" I pondered out loud for the millionth time. I mean how the hell do you choose between three of the hottest guys ever? Hell throw Gaara into the mix and then we would be dealing with the four hottest.

I know, maybe I will just draw a name out of a hat. There problem solved, piece of cake. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote all three names down. My eyes scanned the room to look for a hat or something else that I could throw the papers in. There wasn't anything catching my eye at the moment. (AN: This is how I usually figure out which pairing I am going to write.)

My phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura it's me," Tsunade began.

"What can I do for you shishou?" I asked.

"I had to send Shizune on a mission just now. I need you to head to the hospital now and cover her 6 to 10 shift," she said.

I inwardly groaned, "No problem," I said.

"Thanks," she said then hung up the phone.

Groaning out loud this time I put my hands on my desk and stood up. I saw the names on my desk.

"Shit!" I had a date with Neji that I completely forgot about.

Grabbing my stuff and locking my office I went over to his and knocked on the doorframe. I saw that Lee was sitting at the desk across from him. Both guys looked at me.

"I need to talk to you quickly Hyuuga-san. Is now a bad time cause I can come back later?" I asked.

"No," Lee said standing up, "I will not stand in the way of the blossoming love happening between my former teammate and the beautiful cherry blossom," he said then gave me the nice pose before he headed out of the office.

"What can I do for you Sakura-san?" Neji asked.

"I just got a call from Tsunade-shishou," I told him, "I need to head down to the hospital to cover Shizune's 6 to 10 shift."

"So you need to cancel our dinner?" he asked shortly.

"'fraid so," I sighed.

"Tomorrow night then?" he asked.

"How about we just do lunch on Wednesday since you have your check up. We can just go afterwards?" I suggested.

"Another date?" he asked annoyed.

"A lunch date tomorrow," I told him.

He nodded, "Till then," he said.

"Sorry about this Neji-san," I said with a slight smile, "I will see you tomorrow."

With a sigh I headed down the hall and outside to the hospital.

End Chapter Eight 

**Author's Note: I will continue to accept votes up until 8/1/07, at that point I am going to work on finishing up the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have died a long time ago. **

**Author Note: I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. The last couple months have been crazy between school, a new puppy, my hard drive crashing and having to buy new a MacBood Pro, and then moving a thousand miles to start a new job. Not that it excuses me but again I am sorry. **

**Chapter Nine**

Day 5 (Tuesday):

I felt remarkably good as I left to head for work. There was a bounce in my step and I was whistling as I went.

"My you are way too cheerful this morning," a voice commented.

Turning around I saw that Chouji was standing behind me eating a muffin while a basket of them was on his left arm. "Mornin' Chouji," I smiled at him.

"Did you have sex last night?" he asked studying me critically.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked him.

"You are way too cheery," he said, he pointed his finger at me while he held a new muffin in his hand, "Usually people are a lot happier after they have had sex."

"Nope I haven't," I told him, "The sun is out, the sky is blue, it's not too hot out and I am dating three different guys; life is good."

"You know if I was dating three women I would get in trouble," he said.

"You couldn't date three women cause Ino would kill the other two," I told him.

"True," he agreed with a nod, "So how does the sex thing go?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I still have no clue, but I am not going to think about it right now. Now I want to focus on the positive and not worry about the fact that the mission is coming up."

"Five days now right?" he asked.

The color drained from my face. "Fi-five days?!" I cried. I grabbed his shirt and began to shake him almost violently, "How can you stand there so calmly?!" I cried, heart racing and beginning to panic, "I have five days to figure out which of the three hottest guys ever, I am going to give my virginity to!"

People were stopping and staring at us with mouths gaping.

"What am I going to do?!" I demanded as I shook him harder, "Who the hell should I pick?!"

"Personally I would pick…."

"God I don't know what to do!" I cried.

"I think you should go with…"

"Oh my god! I am late!" I cried letting go of Chouji. I jumped onto a roof and began to run to Anbu headquarters.

"Nice talking to you Sakura," Chouji called after me.

XXXX

"You are late," Tenten pointed out. She was standing next to Neji, in between our offices.

"I know I ran into Chouji and got sidetracked," I began to explain.

"It is no big deal," Neji said, "You have no appointments this morning."

"No," I agreed.

"Sakura-san," Neji began. Once I was giving him my undivided attention he continued, "Since neither of us have any pressing matters to attend to, I was wondering if you would like to go and get a late breakfast with me."

Tenten's jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief.

I was surprised as well. It was so unlike Neji to ever take time off, especially for something like breakfast.

"I'd be glad to," I said with a smile.

"Well I will see you two later," Tenten smirked. She gave me a look that promised death if I didn't give her a detailed description later on of what happened. She began to head down the hall whistling.

"Shall we?" he said motioning for me to lead the way.

"We shall," I smiled as we began to walk out of the building.

XXXX

We went to a nice little coffee shop a couple blocks from headquarters. Neji went ahead and ordered while I sat down at a booth in the back corner. I was nervous for some reason, I don't know why, I have already gone out with him before. I began to ring my hands in my lap as I waited for Neji to bring our food.

"Here you are," Neji said five minutes later placing my coffee and cinnamon roll in front of me. He sat down with just a coffee and a muffin.

"Thanks Neji-san," I said tearing off part of the cinnamon roll and popping it into my mouth.

"You're welcome," he said sipping his coffee.

There was a moment of silence.

"So any big missions coming up?" I asked.

"One to waves the day after tomorrow," he answered.

"Any of the 11 going on that one?" I asked.

"Shino and Shikamaru is now," he said.

"Shikamaru?" I asked confused.

"It is a joint mission with Suna," He explained, "Temari requested that he come along as well."

Oh my god, Shika is leaving! That means if I want it to be him then I have to do it tonight or tomorrow night at the latest! Oh god what am I going to do?!

"Was Nara your choice?" he asked studying me.

"No, I still haven't decided," I told him.

He looked slightly agitated.

"You three have not made it easy on me after all," I told him.

He just smirked as he took another drink of coffee.

"So is Temari here already?" I asked, "When did she request him?"

"All three of the sand siblings showed up this morning to discuss mission details with the Hokage-sama," he answered.

There was another moment of silence.

"Any missions coming up for you?" I asked.

"There is someone trying to negotiate one with the Hokage-sama and if she approves it then I will be going," he answered.

"Hope it isn't anything too dangerous," I told him.

"Probably would be a s-ranked one," he said.

"Any idea about your team or medic?" I asked, "Or is it solo?"

"Are you offering your services?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Always willing to help out," I said with a slight smile.

"Will am I always willing to have the number one medic on my team," he said.

I blushed slightly at his comment and took a drink of my coffee.

XXXX

After breakfast we went back to headquarters and I got to work filling out some medical reports for the last anbu team that came through injured. When I got done I noticed that it was time for me to give Kiba his check up. Quickly grabbing his folder I hurried down to the exam room since I didn't want to be late.

I opened the door and there he was sitting on the table in just his boxers. I stood there and gaped with my mouth wide open. Thank god I am a medic, the job really has its perks!

"Koinu?" he smirked.

He had to repeat himself three times before I snapped out of it.

"Inu," I said nonchalantly even though my heart was beating five times faster than normal. He was just gorgeous.

"You ok over there?" he asked barely holding in his laughter.

"Yeah," I said placing his folder down on the table.

I needed to do this and do it quick otherwise I was not going to make it.

XXXX

After his check up he took me to get some dango and green tea to go. He dragged me to the Hokage Mt. and we sat down on top of Tsunade's head to eat.

"The view from up here is so beautiful," I commented as I ate one of the balls off the stick.

"Yeah it is pretty nice," he agreed.

"I haven't seen Akamaru lately," I pointed out, "Is he ok?"

He let out a snort, "Yeah he is," he answered.

"Are you going to elaborate on that one?" I asked.

"The bitch he prefers is in heat," he told me.

"Oh," I said and let it drop there.

"So I hear that Nara is leaving the day after tomorrow on some mission with Shino and Temari," he began cautiously.

"I heard as well from Neji this morning," I told him.

"Are you going to elaborate on that one?" he used my phrase against me.

I let out a pained sigh, "Well I still haven't decided yet," I told him, "I just need to figure out really soon if I want it to be Shika."

There was a moment of silence.

"So do you have any missions coming up?" I asked.

"Not that I am aware of," he shrugged before taking a quick drink, "Neji was talking to me yesterday about the possibility of some mission that is still being negotiated on. If it goes through then the two of us will be going with two other people."

Neji and Kiba would be going on the same mission and I offered to be the medic! For the love of kami that would be horrible. No matter who I chose the others might be upset and I would have to deal with that. If I chose one of those two, it would make it even worse.

Taking a deep breath I lied back with my hands behind my head and stared up at the sky. There were no clouds in sight, Shikamaru would be annoyed if he wanted to go cloud watching today. He leaned back with his hands behind him and stared up at the sky as well.

We stayed up there for a couple more minutes before we decided to head down.

XXXX

I had only been in my office for ten minutes when I got a call from Tsunade to come down to her office. I am not going to get anything done today now am I?

I got to the office and there was Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ibiki, Iruka, Ebisu, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Awkward.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes Sakura," Tsunade sighed, "I was wondering if you could escort the sand siblings to their temporary lodgings."

There are how many people here and she needed me?

"No problem Tsunade-shishou," I nodded slowly.

Shizune handed me a key and told me what building and number.

Two years ago a very nice and luxurious housing district had been built for foreign dignitaries when they come to the village. Of course the sand representatives always stayed in the better buildings. They were the second strongest village after ours and our alliance with them was crucial to uphold.

"Well let's go guys," I said pocketing the key.

"Alright," Temari said.

The four of us began to head out.

Once we were outside Kankuro put his arm around my shoulders, "So I hear that you are trying to get laid," he began.

"Excuse me?" I huffed, "How the hell did you hear about that?"

"Well one, Uzumaki had to report in with Gaara since his mission took him inside our borders and he told us. And number two, all the villagers have been talking about how you are dating three guys at once."

"Is it true that you are considering Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Have you decided yet?" Gaara asked.

I looked over at him, he was so hot. I was also confused as to why he was concerned over the matter.

"No," I answered slowly.

"Uzumaki asked Gaara to find out and report back to him as a favor," Kankuro filled me in.

I am going to have to kill my brother aren't I?

"You know if you wanted a real man and not one of those boys, I would be more that happy to help you out," Kankuro offered.

I was tempted to laugh but that would seem rude. "Thanks for the offer," I said, "But I will stick to one of the Konoha guys."

"Does the lazy bastard actually stand a chance?" Temari asked.

"As good as the other two," I told her. Hell truth be told, maybe I was leaning slightly towards him. I was the one who more actively pursued the possibility in the beginning.

The rest of the trip was past with them updating me on what had been going on with them since the last time I saw them.

XXXX

I had made it back to the main shopping district when I heard a loud yell.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Turning quickly I saw Ino storming over towards me. She looked pissed as hell. My mind began to quickly skim through my actions of late to figure out what I did to piss her off this much.

"Where is she?" she asked in a deadly voice grabbing my collar.

Wasn't expecting that. "What?" I asked confused. People were stopping and staring.

"I know you just showed them to their building," Ino accused, "Now where the hell is that little sand witch?"

"Temari?" I asked for clarification.

Ino let go and put her hands on her hips, "My poor Shika wasn't supposed to go on that mission. But no! That sand witch comes waltzing into Hokage-sama's office this morning and demands that Shikamaru be placed on the team! It is a two-person mission for crying out loud. She refused to go without him!" Ino ranted.

She continued to rant and I zoned her out as I began to ponder things. It suddenly became so obvious; Temari likes Shikamaru. Her interest in the matter, her refusing to do the mission unless Shikamaru came as well. How the hell did I not see this? I should have seen it coming from a mile away; everyone has joked about those two since they fought each other in the chuunin exam. If she really cared this much then I will just give up on Shika. I couldn't use him the way that I had planned on when she liked him; how evil would that make me? Maybe if I talked to her now then Shikamaru won't have to go on that mission.

"Ino I need to go," I said with a sigh.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Bye pig," I said and teleported out of there.

XXXX

I knocked impatiently on the door.

"Didn't you just leave?" Kankuro asked.

"I need to talk to your sister," I told him.

"Temari!" Kankuro called over his shoulder, "What do you need with her?" he asked me.

"Girl stuff," I said shortly.

He just grunted and stepped out of the way as Temari showed up.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you without your brothers," I told her.

"Ok," She said uneasily as she stepped outside and closed the door, "But recognize that I may not choose to keep the contents of our discussion from them."

"You will," I assured her as we began to move from the door.

Once I was sure that I was out of hearing distance I asked her, "Who do you think that I should sleep with?" I asked.

She was definitely not expecting that question, "Well…" she stammered.

"You see everyone seems to think Shikamaru right now and I thought I would ask you and see what you thought," I lied.

Her eyes flashed for a second, "Well if that is what you want then what is stopping you?" she asked shortly.

I studied her for a second.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Just say the word and I will go with either Neji or Kiba," I told her shortly.

"What?" she asked startled.

"If you tell me that you like Shikamaru or if you are interested in him in any way shape or form, then tell me. I will not pick him if you like him," I told her.

"What makes you think that I like him?" she asked.

"How about the fact that you demanded that he go on your mission even though it is only a two-person one," I began, "Or how interested you are in the subject especially Shika's odds, and there is the fact that you were pissed for a second when I told you that everyone said I should pick him."

"So you lied about that," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"To see what you thought about him," I told her crossing my arms as well.

"Why would you give up on him because of me?" she asked.

"Cause what I want him for is not the purest of intentions," I told her, "And if you like him I don't want to do that to either of you."

"What does it matter what I want if he wants you?" she asked.

"Cause I have been pursuing him more than he has been trying to pursue me," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"So either he is just not into me that much or he likes someone else," I told her. I began to walk away, "So I will eliminate him for you," I said as I walked away.

"I never said that I liked him!" she yelled after me.

"Not in those words but it is obvious," I said before I ran back to my office.

XXXX

I was just heading into the building as Shikamaru and Neji were heading out.

"Haruno-san," Neji said slightly surprised to see me.

"Hi Hyuuga-san," I said to him then turned to Shikamaru, "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

Neji glared at us then continued on out.

"What is up?" Shikamaru asked once Neji was out of earshot.

"We need to talk," I told him.

He looked at me critically, "Ok," he agreed.

We began to walk to the training grounds.

"What did you need?" he asked.

"I have done some thinking about my mission," I told him.

"So have you decided?" he asked.

"I have decided one thing," I told him with a sigh.

"Is this the brush off?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a heavy sigh.

He sighed as well and looked up at the sky.

"You really are a good guy Shika," I began, "It's just that things have come up. And then there is the fact that I know you are lazy, so I didn't think anything of the fact that you weren't actually trying too hard at first, but now I have to wonder."

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Did you like Temari?" I asked.

He was startled, "Why do you ask that?" he answered me with a question.

"Because it seems to me that she likes you as well," I told him.

"She does?" he asked.

"Yep, won't admit it though considering how stubborn she is," I sighed. I saw him looking up at the sky and probably pondering the situation, "I think that once you two get back from the mission you should talk about it."

"I suppose," he shrugged.

I stopped and he did as well, "Well Shikamaru," I sighed, "I really hope that we can still be really good friends."

"I am sure we will," he shrugged.

"And if things don't work out with Temari then maybe…" I left it there and gave him a hug before teleporting out of there.

**End Chapter Nine**

**AN: sorry to all the people who voted for Shikamaru. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I do not own Naruto. **

**I am trying to bring the fun back into the story, the next chapter should be good…I hope. Still don't have the pairing down yet cause when I tallied the vote, there was a tie. So unless someone wants to send me a message or something arguing a case for a particular pairing, I am going to draw a name out of a hat. **

**Chapter Ten**

Day 4 (Wednesday)

As I was walking into headquarters I saw Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" I called with a wave but he just kept right on walking, pretending that I wasn't there.

"What the hell was that about?" I pondered out loud as I began to head to my office.

Neji was talking to Tenten right outside of his office; once he saw me though he turned and headed inside and shut the door.

For the love of god.

Tenten came storming over, "How come you didn't tell me that you had decided?" she asked shortly hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You could have told me," she continued.

"Tenten!" I snapped, "You are going to have to tell me what is going on. I have no clue why everyone is pissed off at me today."

"Cause you choose Shikamaru," she said like it was a no brainer.

"What?" I snapped.

"It is all over the village that you had sex with Shikamaru last night," she told me.

I smacked my overly large forehead, "Oh god," I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you chose him?" she asked.

"Cause I didn't," I said shortly, "I told him that I had decided that he wasn't it."

"What?!" she asked shocked.

"It should have been obvious," I told her with a sigh, "Him and Temari both like each other."

"Seriously?!" she cried excited.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head slightly, "I talked to both of them. And besides I was pursuing him more than he was pursing me."

"So you are still a virgin?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So the choices are now Neji and Kiba?" she confirmed.

"I sure has hell am not going to think about anyone else," I said.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten yelled loudly, "She is still a virgin!"

I gaped at her then walked quickly into my office as I heard people trying to see what was going on. I slammed my door shut and locked it.

"What?!" Tenten said shortly.

I plopped down in my chair with a heavy sigh. So my suspicions were confirmed, neither guy is going to handle rejection well at all. And the possibility of a mission with both of them was down right scary.

Looking over at my calendar I realized that I had to give Neji his check up at 11 this morning as well.

"Shot me now," I muttered.

There was a knock on my door. Groaning I got up and answered it. I was pushed back roughly just a second before the door was closed and locked and I was pushed up against it. I cried out shocked just a second before I noticed that it was Kiba and before he began to kiss me frantically. I wrapped my arms around him and began to kiss him back.

A couple minutes later and we were able to stop kissing.

"Sakura," he muttered into my ear before he began to kiss along my neck. "At this point I don't care if I get to have you first just as long as I get to be with you," he said. His lips were against my ear, "I want you so bad," he whispered then took my earlobe in between his teeth.

He kissed me one more time before he left just as quickly as he came in.

I just stood there, panting and out of breath as I stared at the door. "What the hell just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

"Tenten!" I yelled opening the door and looking around for her. "Where the hell is she when I need her?"

A second later she came running down the hall, "What is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I shoved her into my office and locked the door behind us. "You will not believe what just happened," I began.

"What?" she asked.

I began to go into detail over what had just happened.

"Oh my," Tenten said as I finished telling her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked pacing and panicking slightly.

"Maybe they will be ok with both dating you from now on?" Tenten suggested.

"Ok, let's be realistic here," I said shortly, "I can't keep dating multiple guys. I need to chose and I need to do it really soon."

"Let's just have another girl talk," Tenten suggested, "There are three of us and only two guys now. Someone is going to win."

"You are right!" I said excitedly. I gave her a hug, "Tenten you are a genius."

"Yeah I know," She sighed.

"Tonight and drinks will be on me," I told her.

"Ok, I'll tell the other two," she said.

"Thank you," I said putting my hands together like I was praying.

"No problem," she shrugged and headed out.

I sat at my desk and stared up at the ceiling. Everything is going to be ok, there will have to be a winner tonight, no more three-way ties.

XXXX

At eleven I went back to the exam rooms.

There I found Neji in just his boxers, don't know why I was expecting him to actually be clothed considering how things have been going as of late. Staring at his body I was contemplating if I should get down on my knees and thank kami for making a guy that looked like him.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked.

It was like I was looking at Adonis or some god or something, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was tempted to skip the thanking god and just worshiping Ne…

He was kissing me. I began to kiss him back. Wrapping my arms around him I think I dropped his folder, but who cared?

After a couple minutes he slowly pulled back. "Are you paying attention yet?" he asked.

"Um…yeah," I said quickly bending down to pick up all the scattered papers.

XXXX

After lunch I was called into talk to Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me shishou?" I asked going into her office.

"Close the door and have a seat," she said.

I did what I was told. She pulled out two glasses and poured both of us some sake. She took her's and downed it right away.

"If Shizune finds me here drinking with you she will kill me," I pointed out to her, "She hates it when people enable your drinking habit."

"She is on a mission right now," she said.

I took my glass and drank it and she poured more.

"So how are the preparations coming for your mission in what 5 days now?" she asked.

"I leave on the fifth morning," I told her.

"So how are things going though?" she asked, "Have you considered my advice?"

"Yes I have and have been trying to narrow down who I would like to have sex with before I go," I told her.

"Who are you considering?" she asked.

"Neji and Kiba right now," I told her.

"Nice choices," she said.

"I don't suppose you have an opinion?" I asked quickly.

She laughed slightly, "I am not helping you on this one. You need to make it for yourself."

I just glared at her.

"What about Nara?" she asked.

"Him and Temari like each other so I moved on from that possibility," I told her.

"So am I correct in assuming you still have no clue who you are going to pick?" she asked.

"Totally clueless," I sighed.

"It is hard," she said, "Most of us just do it and don't have to think about having to do it or needing to do it by a certain time."

"Just lucky," I muttered.

"But then again," she said, "Once you do it, you tend to want to do it all the time."

I looked at her uneasily.

"What?" she asked.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me," she waved me off, "I have a handle on it."

With who was what I was wondering. Kami please don't let it be Ibiki.

"Well I will let you head out then," she said, "Keep me posted."

"Sure shishou," I said getting up.

XXXX

That night.

I went into the bar and the three of them were already there waiting on me.

"Ok ladies," I said slipping into the chair next to Hinata. "I am seriously running out of time here."

"We know," Ino smirked.

"So update us on what has happened just today," Hinata said.

I told them all about Kiba and then Neji's exam.

"My god I hate you right now," Ino muttered, "You get to see all these extremely hot guys with practically nothing on."

"Job does have its perks," I agreed.

"Ok let's just get this over with and vote," Tenten said.

"I still have to go with Kiba," Hinata said, "Especially since he basically came out and said that he wants beyond just taking your virginity."

"Valid point," I thought.

"But Neji is just beyond hot, you said so yourself," Tenten pointed out, "I can tell that he is interested in the beyond as well."

Everyone looked at Ino.

"Well Ino, you need to break the tie since Shikamaru is out of the running," I told her.

"Actually I have no vote anymore," she said shortly.

"Come again?" I asked shortly.

"I wanted Shika and now that he is out of the running I don't care anymore," she huffed.

"You have no opinion whatsoever," Tenten said for clarification.

"Nope," Ino said.

"What ever happened to all the 'her and Neji would have such beautiful babies'?" Tenten demanded to know.

"Her and Kiba would have adorable kids as well," Ino said, "And you can't base a decision off of that alone."

I could feel my anger rising. "So now that there are only two guys and three of you, you have no opinion," I said shortly.

"I guess so," Ino said.

"Now that we FINALLY have a tiebreaker you are backing out on me?!" I said getting louder.

"Sakura-san maybe you should calm down some," Hinata suggested softly.

"Did you even care about Shikamaru or did you just vote for him before so there would be a three-way tie?!" I demanded to know.

She began to smirk, "Of come on forehead, I can't make this easy on you," she said.

I lunged across the table and began to strangle her. "You just want to make my life a living hell don't you!" I yelled.

Tenten and Hinata were trying to pull me off of Ino, while all the other patrons just sat watching.

"Pretty much so," Ino gasped out.

"I am going to kill you!" I said shaking her harder. "You are going to be dead. Dead, dead, dead, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Sakura you need to get off her," Tenten said pulling my back.

"Killing her will not solve anything," Hinata said.

Ino got up smirking and rubbing her neck, "I so love to annoy you. You get so worked up," she smirked.

"Dead!" I yelled trying to get away from Tenten.

"Ino, why are you doing this now?" Tenten asked.

"Cause she should make the decision on her own," Ino said crossing her arms over her shoulder.

"She just wants our opinion," Hinata told her, "In the end she will be deciding."

"Must kill annoying blond," I began to mutter under my breath.

"Sakura, calm. Be at peace with the world," Tenten said softly, "Are you honestly surprised that Ino is acting like this?"

"No," I sighed and relaxed. I am so going to kill her later though.

"Come on forehead," Ino said picking up her chair and our table, "Let me buy you a drink."

"I so hate you," I muttered to her sitting down.

"And I hate you two," she said waving the waitress over, "Nothing is ever going to change that."

We began to drink again and everyone else went back to their own business.

"You should just do a q and a with them," Tenten suggested, "That way you can figure out who you are most compatible with. We already know that you are interested in both of them sexually but what about beyond that."

"Good idea," I nodded.

"Don't worry Sakura we will come up with some good questions for them," Ino said, "All you will have to do is show up."

"Ok," I said shrugging.

**End Chapter 10.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto.**

**A little heads up, I might not have the next chapter out as quickly as the last two have been. Work is going to be crazy this week and I probably won't have the time or energy to think about this story. Sorry in advance, I will try to get it out quickly, no more two-month long waits. **

Chapter 11 

Day 3 (Thursday)

I was not allowed to see the guys until after the q and a session. I would be there of course but they were going to have some way to divide us so I couldn't see them while they were answering. It seemed like it was going to be one of those stupid dating show type things. It could be really funny or it could be disastrous.

Later that night I was dragged into the bar that we had been at the first night that this all started.

"Why here?" I asked, "I was hoping for someplace more private."

"Well it started here," Ino pointed out, "Besides the booths as we all well know are good for hearing and not seeing what is going on."

She shoved me in a booth and I let out a pained sigh.

"Ok we are just waiting on our mediator now," Tenten said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The door opened and in walked Kankuro dragging an unhappy Gaara behind him.

"You agreed to do it and you can't back out now," Kankuro told him.

"This is ridiculous," Gaara said shortly.

"You are making the Kazekage do this!" I snapped horrified.

"He was the most impartial person I could find," Ino huffed.

"Shot me know," I muttered.

"This whole thing is ridiculous," I heard Neji from behind me. I could just imagine him pouting as he said that.

Ino walked over to the two sand siblings, "Right, now here are the questions," she began and then gave him this big long spiel as to how he was to do it.

Gaara was not happy.

"Ok," Ino said smirking as soon as her back was turned to Gaara, "Let's get started."

"Oh god," I muttered.

Kankuro was smirking as well as he sat down at a table across from mine. It was then that I noticed that while there were quite a lot of people here tonight, the noise level was pretty subdued. Meaning they all came here to watch.

Gaara slowly walked over and stood in between our tables. "Let's just get this over with," he muttered.

"My thoughts exactly," Kiba said.

I couldn't decide if I was feeling sorry for them or not.

"Ok," Gaara grumbled as he looked down at the list, "Bachelor number one…"

"We all know who is who so you can say our names," Neji pointed out.

"This is how that crazy woman said to do it and I don't want to have to hear her bitching so you are going to shut up and get over it," Gaara said.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Now bachelor number one," Gaara continued, "Sakura is sent on a dangerous mission, do you try to stop her?"

"No," Neji answered, "She is a shinobi and it is a part of our reality and life to risk our lives to defend and protect our village."

Good answer.

"Bachelor number two, same question to you," Gaara said.

"I would have to ask her to reconsider," Kiba said, "But if she was committed to the mission and what needed to be done then I would support her 100."

"I like Neji's answer better," Tenten said.

"But at least Kiba's answer shows that he cares enough about her that he would be worried and concerned about her safety, yet willing to support her," Hinata pointed out.

"I like Shika's answer the best," Ino said.

We all glared at her.

"Ino shut up if you are not going to say anything supportive," I told her shortly.

"Fine," Ino huffed.

"Ok," Gaara said shortly, "Bachelor number two. Sakura and Naruto have an extremely close relationship. Would you be at all threatened by it especially if Sakura went to him over you with a problem?"

"No," Kiba said shortly, "We are all extremely close to our genin team members. I know that Naruto and Sakura see each other like family and would have no problem with their relationship."

"Bachelor number one?"

"No," Neji said shortly, "I would have no reason to ever be threatened by another man."

"Smug," Tenten muttered.

"Typical Hyuuga pride though," Hinata sighed.

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about Neji's response that time around.

"Ok, bachelor number one," Gaara said looking down at the list. "What the hell kind of question is this?" he spat.

"Just read it," Ino said shortly crossing her arms over her chest defensively, "It is important to know after all."

"What color would you describe yourself as?" Gaara muttered.

The three of us glared at Ino.

"Let me guess Ino came up with that one," Kiba said.

"Just shut up and answer the question," Ino ordered.

"Silver," Neji answered.

"Bachelor number two?"

"Red," Kiba said.

"That was not surprising," Tenten said.

"Ino I thought you told us you came up with good questions," Hinata said.

"Trust me they get really good," Ino smirked.

"Ok, now I am really afraid of how this is going to turn out," I groaned.

"Ok bachelor number two. Sakura needs to leave on a mission that will require an extended absence, do you wait for her to come home or do you move on with your life?" Gaara asked.

"I would talk to her about what is going on with our relationship," Kiba began, "That way we could figure out what our thoughts and feelings were and work out something."

"Bachelor number one."

"It would depend on where we were in the relationship," Neji said, "If it had only been a month or so it would depend on the length of the mission. If the relationship has been going on for a while then I would have to wait."

"Fair enough for both of them," I commented.

"I liked both," Ino said.

"I am leaning towards Kiba's more though," Hinata said, "His feelings require consulting you on the matter and working out something."

"Bachelor number one. Sakura works insane hours at the hospital, would you be ok with her being gone all day?" Gaara asked and flipped through the pages, "How many more do I have to read?" he muttered.

"Stop whining Gaara," Kankuro said smirking from behind him and ordered a round of sake for everyone.

"To an extent," Neji answered, "It would depend on what was going on in our lives at the time and how many days in a row she has worked."

"Bachelor number two."

"I don't think that it would be much of a problem," Kiba said smugly, "Cause knowing me I would be stopping by and visiting her during her breaks or just showing up randomly to surprise her."

"More surprise visits from Konoha Café," Tenten pointed out.

"I like that he is willing to go and visit you at work so you can see each other," Hinata said.

"But I like that Neji is not going to be bugging you," Ino pointed out, "I know you, you are a workaholic and having visitors might annoy you."

She was partially right, though it was more annoying when it was her who was visiting.

"Ok," Gaara said and then looked at the paper, "I am not asking this," he said.

"Yes you are," Ino said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is stupid," Gaara said shortly glaring at Ino.

"Don't care, just read it and stop making such a big deal out of this," Ino said.

"Is this another stupid Ino question?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Gaara said.

"Just skip it," Kiba said.

"NO you are going to read it," She pointed at Gaara then stood up and looked at the two guys, "And you two will answer."

Gaara began to grumble under his breath.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Bachelor number two. What kind of flower would you say Sakura is?" Gaara muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ino?!" Tenten said shortly.

"Hey, I think it is important," Ino said.

"I'd say a lily," Kiba said, "They are beautiful, wild, untamable and I know she likes them."

"Bachelor number one."

"A rose," Neji said, "Beautiful and perfect."

"I do like both," I said.

"Bachelor number one. You are going on an extremely dangerous mission and get to choose who would be your medic, would you take Sakura?"

"No. I would rather she stay home where if it is safe. If the mission is dangerous enough that I would think it extremely dangerous I would never want to put her in a situation where she would have to deal with it," Neji answered.

Not a good answer.

"Bachelor number two."

"I would rather have her stay at home, but then I know that my life and my teammates chances for survival would be greater if she came along. And if Sakura is not going to make it out alive then neither would I and I would rather we go together. Plus she would be insulted if I didn't. So I would ask her and if she wanted to come along then I would take her with me," Kiba answered.

"I like Kiba's answer a lot better," Tenten said.

"But Neji-nii-san doesn't want you to get hurt," Hinata said.

"We are shinobi it is a part of life," Tenten argued.

"Ino what is it with you and the dumb questions?" Gaara asked shortly as he glared at her again.

"Will you stop whining and just ask the question," Ino said.

"Gaara-sama I am really sorry about all of this," I told him sincerely. "I will owe you big."

"You and both of the dumb blonds," Gaara muttered.

"He is only doing this cause Ino wouldn't shut up and stop bothering him," Kankuro said, "And then Uzumaki made a big deal about him helping Sakura out and making sure that she didn't end up with a loser."

"Again I am so sorry," I told him.

He let out pained sigh and muttered shortly, "Bachelor number two. If you were a tree what kind would you be?"

"What the hell?" Tenten asked.

"Did you add questions after we left?" Hinata asked.

"Of course," Ino smirked.

"Bachelor number two?"

"I am not answering that one, it is too dumb," Kiba said shortly.

"Number one?"

"There is no way that I would ever be one so it is pointless to answer such a question," Neji said.

"Both of you guys suck!" Ino snapped, "That was a good question."

"No it wasn't," Neji said shortly.

"It sucked Ino," Hinata agreed.

"Whatever," Ino muttered.

"Bachelor number two to you again. Sasuke finally comes home, would you be concerned about Sakura and Sasuke and the possibility of her falling in love with him again?"

"I would have to wonder for a minute," Kiba confessed, "There is a lot of history there and I know that it is complicated beyond what I can understand. But ultimately I trust her to do whatever is right."

"Bachelor number one."

"No I trust her enough and I am comfortable enough with my manhood and self to be worried about her old fling coming home," Neji said.

"Hyuuga pride again," Tenten muttered.

"I like that Kiba realizes that it would be a complex situation and that he trusts you to do what is right, even if it means going with Sasuke," Hinata said.

"I like that Neji has a lot of confidence with his self and who he is and would never feel threatened by Sasuke's return," Ino said.

I think I was leaning towards Kiba on this one.

"Bachelor number one. Describe your idea of a perfect date," Gaara muttered.

I poured a glass of sake and gave it to him to drink.

"I would say a day at an art gallery or a museum of some sort," Neji muttered, "Then dinner and then a romantic walk around the village."

"Ohh," a couple people commented loudly.

I glared around the room. For the most part they had been quite but I didn't want them to comment or anything cause it was none of their business as to what was going on.

"Bachelor number two."

"I would say that we would go to somewhere FUN," he stressed then said, "You know like a carnival or amusement park. Then we would do dinner and a movie."

People loudly began to comment again.

"Both are appealing," Hinata commented.

"It would just depend on what kind of mood you are in," Tenten agreed.

"Bachelor number two. Do you see things as glass half empty or full?"

"I would like to say full cause I still believe that there is good out there," Kiba let out a pained sigh, "But after so many years as a shinobi it has hardened me to life and it is hard not to think of things as half empty sometimes."

"Ohhh.."

I growled under my breath at them again.

"Bachelor number one."

"I would say empty," Neji said shortly, "Life has proven time and time again that it is hard and unfair and nothing can change that reality."

"Kiba is way more optimistic," Hinata pointed out the obvious.

"Neji is pretty pessimistic," Tenten said.

"I like Kiba's thoughts," Ino said, "But if you wanted to try to soothe someone's tortured soul then Neji would be the way to go."

"Soothe someone's tortured soul?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Like melting Sasuke's cold heart," Ino elaborated.

"And what a waste that turned out to be," I muttered.

"Ino I don't want to know this," Gaara said shortly.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

"Oh come on Gaara, I will do anything you want if you ask the last couple questions," Ino pleaded with him.

"How bad can they be?" I asked looking at the other two.

"Knowing Ino…pretty bad," Tenten pointed out.

"Can you just ask it so we can all go home?" Neji asked shortly.

"Bachelor number one," Gaara was not sounding happy, "Boxers or briefs?"

I hit her upside the back of the head.

"What!?" she whined rubbing it.

"What the hell pervert!?" Tenten spat.

"I don't want to know what my cousin in particular wears," Hinata said.

"So what?!" Ino huffed, "I need a mental picture."

"Pervert," Gaara muttered.

"I am not answering that one," Neji said.

"Besides, Sakura already knows," Kiba added.

I began to blush as I thought about it.

"You have to tell me," Ino pleaded, "I need to know."

"No you don't Yamanaka," Neji said shortly.

"You guys are so mean to me," Ino said sadly. She looked at me, "Just tell me if they are as hot in just their underwear as they look like they would be."

"Hotter," I smirked at her.

"Come on guys boxers or briefs?" Ino said standing up to look at them.

"Not answering," Neji reaffirmed.

"Bachelor number one. If there came a time during a mission, would you let Sakura seduce the enemy?" Gaara asked then muttered, "Finally another intelligent question."

"No," Neji said, "I would never allow her or any other member of my team to use their bodies like it was just another tool or weapon."

I liked that.

"Bachelor number two."

"I would not be happy about it," Kiba began, "But it would depend on the alternatives. If the other possibilities run the risk of someone getting hurt or killed, then I would have to definitely consider the option. I would allow it if it was the safest and quickest way possible but I would not be happy at all about it. Besides it is ultimately her decision."

I like that answer even better.

"I like Kiba's answer cause he recognizes that sometimes you have to do unpleasant things for the good of the mission and importantly for the rest of your squad," Tenten said.

"But Neji respects you and your body and would not force you to use it as another tool," Hinata argued.

"Both answers are good," Ino said.

"Ok final question," Gaara said sighing in relief. I noticed Ino was smirking. "Bachelor number two…never mind we are done I am not asking this." He said crumbling up the list and grabbing my glass of sake and drank it. "Kankuro we are leaving now."

"What is the last question?" Kankuro asked not budging.

"Trust me we don't want to know," Gaara said.

"What was it?" Tenten asked Ino.

Ino jumped up and leaned over the wall so she could look at the guys, "Ok missionary or doggy style?" she asked.

"What?!" several of us snapped.

"Ino you really are a pervert," Kiba said.

"I am not answering that," Neji argued.

"What the hell are you doing asking that?" Tenten asked.

"It is important to know what their views on sex are," Ino said defensively, "We are talking about who gets to take Sakura's virginity after all."

"That is it," Neji said shortly, "I am done and going home."

I got up as the two guys did. I moved over so I could see them. They both looked rather exasperated and agitated. "I am really sorry about this whole thing guys," I apologized, "Especially any question that Ino came up with."

"No problem Sakura," Kiba said smiling slightly.

"Ino is annoying, not you," Neji said.

"HEY I heard that!" Ino snapped angrily.

"Well enough talking you are going home for the night," Tenten said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the bar.

I could barely call out a goodbye to the guys before I was outside.

"We will all meet tomorrow for lunch and then decide," Tenten said, "But right now everyone is going to go home and sleep on it."

"Ok," I sighed. I was too tired to argue with that idea.

End Chapter 11 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did cause I want to know what is going on with team seven and eight. **

Chapter 12 

Day 2 (Friday).

As I was walking to the office I noticed that a lot of people were stopping and staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Go with Kiba," someone said as I passed.

I looked over shocked.

"No go with Neji," another said.

"No Neji had the worst answers," someone said, "Kiba had way better answers."

"He just said what women like to hear."

I took off running. I couldn't handle this anymore.

"Are you sure you are not going with Shikamaru?!" someone called after me.

I covered my ears and ran faster, everyone leave me alone! This is just way too much pressure for me. I can't handle it. I ran into my office and slammed the door shut.

Gasping for air I leaned against the door catching my breath.

"Problems?" a voice asked.

I looked over shocked and saw Tenten was sitting at my desk feet propped up.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked shortly.

"Actually you owe me for being here," she began.

"Enlighten me," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"I came to stop by like I do almost every morning and there were a bunch of people waiting outside to talk to you," she explained, "A lot of women wanted to tell you who you needed to pick and then some men have bets going and want a little inside info."

"For the love of god isn't there anything else to do or going on in this village?" I sighed sitting down on the couch.

"Usually but everyone is only talking about you right now since you were dating three guys at once and most people only date one," she said.

"Did you know when I got up this morning I could tell that there were people hanging around outside of my apartment," I told her.

She began to laugh, "God I don't know what everyone is going to do once you lose your virginity," she said.

"I don't know either," I sighed.

"So any revelations last night beyond Ino being a crazy pervert?" Tenten asked.

"What kind of tree would you be?" I said shaking my head, "Where the hell does she come up with this stuff?"

"The best though," Tenten said laughing harder, "Would have to be Gaara," she said holding up her hand, "Boxers or briefs?" she said in a deep voice mocking Gaara.

I began to giggle as I leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, "That is it I am leaving," I mocked him as well, "Come on Kankuro."

"How the hell did she even get him to agree?" Tenten pondered out loud, "Had to be sex."

"Eww!" I cried looking at her shocked, "Those two together would be like Hinata and Gai."

"Eww!" Tenten cried. "How about Tsunade and Shino?"

"Gross!" I cried.

We both began laughing too hard to talk anymore.

Once we had both calmed down Tenten asked, "So are you any closer to a decision?" she asked seriously.

"No but I am going to make one this afternoon and tell them tonight," I told her.

"Good luck with that one," she said.

"How badly do you think they will take rejection?" I asked, "Just look at how they acted when they thought that I had had sex with Shikamaru."

"That was not pretty," she agreed.

"Who do you think would take it better?" I asked.

"Well Kiba did say that he didn't care if he didn't get you first just as long as he got to be with you," Tenten pointed out.

"That is true," I agreed.

"But do you think that he will keep to that?" she asked.

"That is what we need to find out," I told her, "I like these guys, all three of them actually. I don't want to loose any friends over this."

"You have to accept the fact that you just might," she said.

I let out a pained sigh and lied down on the couch right arm across my forehead.

"So tell me about your childhood," Tenten teased.

I let out a quick laugh, it did feel like I was at the psychiatrist's office or something.

"Don't worry what ever happens happens," she said.

"Yeah," I sighed agreeing with her.

XXXX

After Tenten left I got started on some work but I just couldn't concentrate. I had to know.

I got up and went over to Neji's office, he was sitting there working with the door opened. I knocked slightly.

He didn't even look up, but I could tell the byakugan was activated, "Yes Sakura-san?" he asked.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind myself. "I haven't made my decision yet and I don't want you to freak out or anything on me ok," I began.

"Ok," he repeated sitting straight up, eyes on me now.

There is something that I need to know," I began. I took a pained breath, "What if it isn't you?" I asked.

"Please?" he asked.

"What if I don't pick you?" I repeated my question. "I like both of you, hell all three of you," I told him, "I don't want to loose anyone over this."

He leaned back some and just stared blankly at me, "I honestly don't know," he said, "I really haven't let myself think of the possibility."

Hyuuga pride again.

"What about the other day when you thought that I had chosen Shikamaru?" I asked, "You certainly weren't happy about that," I pointed out.

"Ultimately it will be about doing what is best for you," he said. "I will just have to accept whatever you choose."

"But will you still be my friend?" I asked.

"It may take a bit of time but yes," he said.

I nodded slowly, "Thanks Neji-san," I said and headed back out into the hall.

XXXX

Kiba, I found in the weight room doing some bench presses without his shirt on. I looked around the room and noticed that he was alone. "Shouldn't you have a spotter?" I asked coming over and standing behind him.

"Don't need one," he said putting the bar back and sitting up. He grabbed his water bottle and took a drink, "What is up?" he asked.

I folded my arms across the bar, "I haven't made my decision yet cause there is something that I need to ask you first before I can decide," I explained.

"Ok," he asked uneasily.

"What if it isn't you?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What if I don't pick you?" I clarified. "I like both of you guys a lot, even Shikamaru. I don't want to loose anyone."

He let out a pained sigh and stared at the ground, "I'd be pretty upset," he confessed. He stood up and leaned against the bar facing me not an inch from me, "But like I told you the other day, I want to have you first but if I don't that is ok just as long as I get to have you," he said. He leaned over and gave me a lingering kiss on the lips. "Don't stress out so much about it," he said, "Just do whatever you think is best for you."

I smiled slightly at him, "Thanks Kiba," I said.

He kissed me again, "Now as much as I love the interruption," he began.

"I'll see you later," I said and left him alone.

XXXX

Lunchtime.

I met the girls at a small diner.

"Well?" Ino asked after we had all ordered.

"Well what?" I asked knowing full well what she wanted to know.

"Have you reached a conclusion?" she asked.

"Just that you are a crazy pervert," I told her.

"We all knew that," Tenten said.

"Oh hush," Ino said glaring at her.

"Well?" Hinata asked.

"I am not sure yet," I told them, "But I think I have chosen the one."

"Who?!" all of them asked and even the ladies at the table next to ours. We all just glared at them.

"Why don't we ever go somewhere private?" I let out a pained sigh.

"We always say we will but never do that is just how it goes," Ino said.

"So…" Tenten said.

"I think I know who but I am not going to say," I told them, "You girls have been helpful, some more than others, Ino, but now it is just between me and him."

"Boo," Tenten muttered leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, "What the hell Sakura?"

"Just so you know the first time tends to suck and hurt," Ino told me.

"So I have heard," I said.

"Could you at least give us a clue?" Hinata asked.

"I asked each of them a question and I liked Kiba's answer the best," I told them.

"What question?" Ino asked.

"What if it wasn't them," I told them.

"So you are going with Kiba?" Tenten asked.

"No it's Neji," a lady at the other table said.

"Do you mind!?" Ino snapped at her.

"I have two quick questions though," I said and the three looked back at me and stopped glaring at the other table.

"Sure," Hinata said.

"Who would you say has the most experience?" I asked.

"Probably Kiba," Ino answered.

"Neji has a lot though two," Tenten answered.

"I don't keep tabs on either of their sex lives," Hinata said quickly.

"Ok then, which sounds more impressive? I lost my virginity to Inuzuka Kiba or I lost my virginity to Hyuuga Neji."

"Neji," the three of them as well as the ladies at the other table and the table at the opposite side said.

"Butt out!" Ino snapped.

"At least you have more opinions than ours on that one," Tenten shrugged.

"Kiba has more experience," a lady offered.

"No Neji," another said.

I began to lightly bang my head on the table. My mind was now made up and I was so glad that this was now going to be over.

"You know you need to do it tonight," Hinata said.

I looked up at her.

"You will be sore the next day," she explained, "And you don't want to start a mission like that."

"That is a valid point," Tenten agreed.

"So tonight," I conceded.

"I'm still pissed that you won't tell us though," Ino huffed.

"If I was to tell you now then the whole village would know before we finished lunch," I said sending glances to the two tables that had been listening to us.

"Thanks a lot!" Tenten snapped at them.

We just sat around and ate and talked about normal things for the rest of lunch.

XXXX

At about five that night I asked for both Kiba and Neji to come to my office to talk.

God I was so nervous and I hated the position that I was now in. I was standing next to my desk, Kiba was sitting on the couch and Neji was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Ok guys, I think I have finally made my decision," I began.

They both looked at me closely.

"I just want you both to know that I really like both of you and I don't want to loose a friendship or move over this," I began, "And I want you both to know that just because I picked someone doesn't mean that I am prepared for a committed relationship right now. I like both of you and I want time to make sure that this is really what I want. If either of you has a problem with that then please tell me now."

They both looked at each other uneasily but neither said anything.

"Ok then," I began, "Then I am going to have to..."

End Chapter 12.

AN: Sorry I am so evil. I couldn't resist the whole dating show cut to commercial break thing here.


End file.
